Falling From Grace
by Oxus
Summary: Falling From Grace Can Impact Someone's Life. Some People Commit Suicide, While Others Do Unpleasant Things. A Hero Was In Grace After A Big War, But He Fell From It And His Life Changed Forever. He Was Considered The Best Of The Best And Was Respected, But Now He's Drowned In Despair. His Name Is Percy Jackson


**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With My 3 Fanfiction Here! The Pairing Is Undecided, So I'll Be Making A Poll On My Page.**

 **This Story Will Not Affect My Other Stories' Plot.**

 **THE ONLY FANDOM WILL BE PERCY JACKSON!, No Other Fandom.**

 **Oc's Will Be Welcomed And Will Be In The Story.**

 **As Of Right Now, Unpredicted Outcomes Is Oficially Discontinued, Until Further Notice.**

 **Oh Yeah, I Don't Own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan Does.**

 **Anyways, Here Is Chapter 1 Of Falling From Grace.**

 **Forgot Something, A Definition Of Grace, My Definition of Grace.**

 **Grace- A place where people who has achieved greatness and has a perfect life after tragedy strikes. However, you can also fall from Grace if you experience tramatic events and actions from loved or close ones. It could leave to seclusion, trama, and it affects the health of person that is currently experiencing it. There is no cure for falling out of Grace.**

* * *

 **Percy I**

 **Percy's POV**

I never understood why people betrayed loved ones and cheated on them for personal desires. The thought made me feel sick, but I never knew that it would've happened to me. After the Giant War, 6 of the 7 achieved godhood, and the one that didn't was me. I gave up that opportunity to Hestia and Hades, and tried to make the camps co-exist with each other, even if they were sworn enemies from ancient times. The feeling when _she_ accpeted it. _She_ accepted it like it was a life or death choice; _she_ chose her desires over me.

 _Annabeth._

The name that dreads me everytime I hear it. It makes me want to crawl up into a ball and die. I didn't care about the others, in fact, I was happy that achieved godhood, but _she_ promised me that she wouldn't chose immortality, but I guess the reward for achieving immortality was to great for the oh-so-dedicated daughter of Athena. It looked like that _she_ didn't even think about the promise that we made as a couple. But, I guess it's my fault for dating a girl with hubris as her fatal flaw.

 _Hubris._

How I hate that word, having too much pride or being self-conceited, how I want to smash that word into nothingness, but I couldn't do anything about it now. Nothing but sulk here in my cabin in Camp Half-Blood. I lost track of time after _she_ accpeted it, people tried to get me out of my room, but I didn't listen to them. I felt like I wasn't a son of Poseidon, but a son of Hades. The darkness of the my cabin comforted me. It was different from the ocean, but I liked it a little bit more than the ocean. I hear a knock from my cabin door, but I didn't listen. Voices saying my name from the door were getting weaker until I blotched them out in my mind, a deep empty space of pitch darkness.

 _Darkness._

The feeling I'm currently full of. The feeling of nothingness is a depressing thought, but I couldn't help it since _she_ betrayed me for the "greatest hero of all time" and practically rubbed it all over the campers, _she_ basically betrayed me for someone else, and she's over exaggerating about how "great" he is. The sad part 'bout is that the campers started to believe the "praising" was true the more people heard and talked about it. And that's how I fell from Grace.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 1 Day**

 **No POV**

Percy slowly walked out of his cabin after his seclusion from everyone after the ceremony. He didn't see any changes, except that there was few campers wandering around then usual. Curious, Percy walked over to where the loudest sound was at, the Dining Hall. He saw a couple of campers walking into the Hall, but he saw that they had a name all over their shirts.

 _Chester Baltic._

Percy's blood boiled, he didn't like that name. The name that made him fall from Grace. He hated the guy's guts, even when he first saw him in the Big House, he felt like stabbing the guy to death. The guy that took everything that he loved away, even his own father away from him. Chester wasn't a son of Poseidon, he was a son of Apollo, and yet he was treated like one. Percy's _own father_ chose a son of another god over _his own son_. Poseidn acted like Percy never existed. Other gods were like that, even Artemis.

 _Artemis._

The goddess that Percy respected the most. And he was the one male demigod that she respected. She now treats him like a phantom, and even like a vile male. But, she treats Chester like she treated Percy. Chester didn't deserve that respect, in fact he didn't deserve any. He would peek at girls undressed and then pin the crime on someone else, most notabaly, Percy. Percy got in trouble for "spying" on the Demeter Cabin girls bathing. He was ridculed for that and he earned several nicknames, such as "pervert" and "indecent", Percy didn't care anymore of what people called him. It didn't stop, soon everyone in the camp was at his throat every single time. They would prank him constantly, but Percy wouldn't snap. He simply just cleaned up their mess and shrugged it off as nothing.

Percy walked into the Dining Hall, but he remained in the shadows. He saw all the gods and Chester standing right beside Zeus. Zeus had his hand on Chester's shoulder and on his face, his lightning blue eyes gleamed with acceptance as he looked at Chester, who was smiling smugly at the cmpers. Apollo was also smiling smugly, but he was smiling at Artemis, who glared at her brother, but smiled as she looked at Chester. Percy watched as the campers were talking amongst themselves, but Zeus gestured for them to stop talking. After the commotion setteled down, Zeus cleared his throat.

"We, Olympians, are here today to honor a hero here who has achieved Grace. Chester Baltic, do you accept immortality?" Zeus said as he took out ambrosia and nectar for ascending godhood. Percy looked at all the gods faces, nearly all the gods had a smile on their faces and some even gave words of encouragement.

 _Nearly._

Hestia. Percy looked at the goddess' face, but he didn't see a smile, but a frown as she looked at Chester with a hidden disgust. But, sadly she couldn't do anything since she was outruled in the council, and it wasn't their decision anyways. Percy looked at the goddess that he considered to be family the most, right under Poseidon, but now she was the one Percy saw as true family. He looked at Hestia to see her decision, but he couldn't see tell her emotions. He sighed before looking back at Chester, who greedily grabbed the ambrosia and nectar and chucked both of them into his mouth before he started to glow until it dimmed down and he had an aura of a god. He smirked at everyone.

Percy was about to leave until he heard cheering, he turned around to find Annabeth kissing Chester. He also saw Chester grab her butt and squeezed it, causing her to moan. And causing the campers and some of the goddesses to "aww" at the scene in front of them. Apollo came and patted his son on the back and started to speak with him, but Percy saw his 2 cousins, Nico and Thalia, scowling at Chester and Annabeth. He smiled at his 2 best-friends, he felt something that was lost for many days.

 _Joy._

However, after he stopped that thought, he heard Apollo.

"I'm proud of you son, snatching a sexy girl like her." Apollo said with a gleam in his eyes as he eyed his son and Annabeth. However, Percy, who was gripping a wooden support was gripping it tighter and it looked like it was gonna snap. Percy was surrounded with a red aura and his eyes flashed red every-so-often. Percy was getting more pissed everytime the father -son duo talked about how he got Annabeth. Percy's eyes started to become feral, and is teeth started to become feral as was letting out a silent snarl as he eyed the two males and the one female.

Hestia sensed the hateful aura and looked around until her eyes landed in the shadows. She saw a hand on one of the wooden supports, she also saw the red aura coming out of someone. She tried to identify the person, and soon she came to her conclusion.

 _Perseus._

She immediately noticed the eyes when she looked at his face, but she grew worried after she saw his eyes and teeth. His eyes became slit-like and his teeth became wolf-like. She could bacially see the anger rolling off of him, so she tried to find the cause of it, but it didn't take long for her to find it.

 _Apollo and Chester._

How she hated the young Apollonian son, how she wanted to burn him to a crisp and feed him to the depths of Tartarus. She hated what _she_ did to _him_.

 _Annabeth, Perseus._

She hated how powerless she was in the council. She hated they treated Chester as the "hero of Olympus" even if he wasn't in the Giant War. Her younger brother Hades also hated the current state of the council, so he decided to just skip all the meetings. She would do that, but she wanted to try and fix her home.

 _Home._

One of her strongest domains. She wanted to use her entire power to fix every problem in her home, but sadly, she couldn't. But, she wanted to fix someone, not something, the most.

 _Perseus._

She wanted to fix him the most. She hated how the fates played out his life like some game, and she hated the fact that she couldn't do anything, but be there for the demigod. She wanted to help him, comfort him, and turn back the clock. He didn't deserve what he got, and she hated all of them for making the TRUE savior of Olympus turn into nothingness, be unwanted, be useless, be without hope.

 _Hope._

A feeling she couldn't get to the demigod, and she hated herself for that. Sighing she tried to walk over to her nephew, but she was pushed around constantly, due to the fact that she was in 8 year-old state. She wanted to stop all of this before it got to Percy's breaking point.

But, sadly she couldn't make it in time.

"Yeah, she was a steal. I stole her from a weak-link that can't possibly be a satisfying boyfriend. I bet when his mom finds out about it, she'll be so disappointed that'll she disown him and leave him to die. I'll be laughing when that happens." Chester said as he started to laugh after he finished, and so did over half of the Olympian council. Except for Athena and Hestia.

 _Athena._

She noticed Percy's presence ever since Apollo started talking to his son. And, even though she wouldn't admit it, but felt very bad for the young sea spawn. She respected him for all the things that he did, but she wouldn't admit it, since her damn pride got the better of her, but her emotions of injustice and feeling of unfairness was currently overriding her pride. She didn't like her daughter's action, cheating on the boy that swore loyalty towards the Olympians, and pratically swore not to cheat on a loved one. That's why she was confused when she heard that Percy was a peeping Tom and a pervert, which made Athena question if that it was actually Percy that peeped on girls. She told herself that Percy was innocent and she kept that to herself.

Athena felt Percy's aura just burst as she heard a snap. All heads turned towards the snap, and then everyone gasped.

 _Percy._

After Percy heard Chester's voice and the words that came out of his mouth, Percy snapped. The woodem support that he was gripping snapped under his anger as his aura went out of control. He heard gasps as he looked up at everyone, who were staring at him. His eyes darted everywhere that had a god or camper in it. He was growling softly, but with a sharp, cold edge to it. All of a sudden, Percy was covered in fire as his rage finally went loose as he disappeared before pooping right behind Chester and roundhousing him in the back, causing Chester to fly into the wall, before Percy walked right up to him, but Apollo blocked his way.

Percy snarled at him and his teeth started to get sharper and his eyes fully became red, and in the center of his eyes were pitch black. Percy was surrounded with a redish aura, but then it was consumed by a black aura and soon Percy simply looked like a shadow with glowing red eyes with black in the center.

Percy uncapped Anklusmos, the sword that Percy uncapped was Anaklusmos, but it was consumed with darkness, and now it looked pitch black with black blood pouring down the sword and onto the floor as Percy looked like a serial killer that came out of straight fiction. Percy smiled that caused Chester to piss his pants and made Apollo uneasy, but he didn't back.

"Oh, you're not scared?" Fallen Percy said as he smiled a toothly grin, his teeth bared out. The shadows around Percy became wings on his back and black blood started to drip down his eyes, and it stopped at his chin. Percy held out his sword like he would normally, but his appearance and personality changed. His voice was icy, and it left an sharp icy tone in everyones' hearts, like it was being pierced with a cold blade.

"I'm gonna have so much fun _torturing you, then I'm gonna kill every last one of you pathetic excuses."_ Fallen Percy said before dashing at unimaginable speeds towards Apollo.

* * *

 **And That's All For Chapter 1 of Falling From Grace.**

 **Hopefully You Guys Enjoyed It.**

 **Sorry If Percy Is Too Dark in This, He Will Brighten Up, Maybe.**

 **I'll Be Making A Poll After I'm Done With Chapter 2, So Be Ready For That.**

 **And If You Missed The Top Part, Unpredicted Outcomes Is Officially Dicontinued, Until Further Notice.**

 **So, Love/Like It? Hate It? Review and Tell Your Friends Yo Read This Story.**

 **Thank You For The Support Of My Stories.**

 **I'm Oxus And I'll See You In Chapter 2!**


End file.
